The Howling
by october27
Summary: During the battle at Hogwarts, Hermione encounters frenzied Bellatrix. \\ Hints of Dramione at the end.


Characters: Hermione Granger, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy

Rating: T for violence, mild language.

Summary: During the battle at Hogwarts, Hermione encounters frenzied Bellatrix. \\ Hints of Dramione at the end.

So hello, this would be my first Harry Potter fic I post here, and oddly enough, it's 1st person narration. I don't like that, but I felt that I could send more emotions this way.

Please ignore my grammar mistakes, for I am not English. I do hope I kept Hermione, Bellatrix and Draco rather in character and I didn't make them too OC.

Oh, and I forgot to mention this is a one-shot. It's set during DH, during the battle of Hogwarts… this idea popped in my mind as a 'missing scene'. Bellatrix and Hermione are my favourite characters and I felt the urge to write a scene between the two of them, alone, not that I like Hermione being tortured, mind you.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling and whoever else is behind the books or films, but the idea is mine.

* * *

**The Howling**

I'm waking up.

I squint my eyes, trying to peer through the mist that seems to glow in front of my eyes. I fail - my lids are too heavy. I try again, and again and only after what seem a few good minutes, I can manage to see a blurry shape of what appears to be a wall; my eyes slowly scan my surroundings and I can feel hard stone underneath me. I'm still in the grounds of Hogwarts then. A wave of relief swept through me the moment I felt it.

The fogginess finally vanishes from my mind as well and I feel I can almost think clearly. I look around: gray stone walls, cobblestone ground and unlit torches adorn the walls. But I'm in some kind of secluded corridor, because I can't really hear anything except for my heart beating heavily in my chest. I rub my head, trying to ignore the throbbing pain veiling it. Now I realize I must have been Stunned.

I'm in the castle for sure (for the second time noticing this), I can sense the familiar scent, for I have spent a great deal of time here.. But no time to dwell in bittersweet memories… suddenly, I can hear the faint of cries echoing around me and my ears rouse. I painfully get up. My legs are wobbly because of the fall. And talking of spells, who attacked me? I can sense no one, absolutely no one around me, not even watching me. I shudder in confusion, but at least I can feel my wand pressing against the pocket of my jeans. I feel safe. I sigh in relief and I tuck some rebellious strands of hair behind my ears – my hair has always been this bushy, but frankly, I couldn't care less now even though it sort of disturbs me when it falls in front of my eyes during bad moments.

Wand in front of me and eyes and ears sharp for any dangers, I stride down the corridor, heading towards where the noises come from. I must get back to where the battle rages. I know I've left the Great Hall to search for Harry and I remember someone shouting something behind me and suddenly blackness enveloped me…so someone attacked me. My skin crawls at this thought, but I can't help not wonder why the Death Eater who probably attacked me didn't kill me, and most of all, why did he or she just Stunned me_. I guess there are some leaks in their folk there_.

A sharp and yet shrilly voice awakens me from the multitude of my thoughts.

"Mudblood!"

I turn around, wand at ready, prepared for the well known Death Eater attacking me. In front of me stands no one other than Bellatrix Lestrange, the one who viciously tortured me at the Malfoys. I loathe this vile woman, I hate her with every fiber I have – the pain that I've felt then was beyond my thoughts. Books can't describe the vivid pain I've felt there, and I thought I'll never feel pain worse than this. I swore to never complain when a bee stings me.

I feel a shiver creeping down my spine, but I force my Gryffindor courage. I'm not a coward, bloody hell, I'll gladly fight against this … creature – but I can't help feeling a little bit overwhelmed or frightened by her, she tortured me with cold blood. Azkaban made her a lunatic.

"I want to finish what _we_'ve started at the Malfoys – "

I glare at her. I have to admit that despite her gaunt looks, she's quite…pretty. I've heard from Harry she was once beautiful before Azkaban stole her looks. I even flushed when I looked at myself when I turned into her through Polyjuice potion. Her eyes glint with madness, it's quite a frightening sight, but they're fascinating enough. They spark with this sheer feeling…madness, insanity…the glint that most muggle crime books portray there and which film actors fail to render. And I can feel the air smothering me now, even her presence is overwhelming. Nevertheless, I say to myself not to fear her, she's just a psychotic Death Eater. I should feel sorry to her, I should pity her, but my anger it's more predominant.

"Oh what's the matter Mudblood? Haven't had enough fun at the manor?" she mocks me.

I clench my fist and grit my teeth; this woman is unnerving.

"Stupefy!" I cry but I hear a 'Protego' afterwards so I duck behind a statue. I need to think, think of powerful spells that I've learned throughout my years here; spells that I've encountered in books at the library, spells that I've memorized by heart. But all seem gone now and instead of them, there are only spinning and desperate images of me being Crucioed mercilessly, and my thoughts are twirling and whirling inside my brain. But before I can rearrange my mind, the statue suddenly lunges out of the pedestal. I peer back at Bellatrix behind from the now protective form of the statue which stands like a shield. I know Professor McGonagall called them to 'life' to defend the castle.

_Harry! And Ron!_ The thought of them suddenly leaps in my mind and for a moment I loose control. But the loud crack in the wall rouses me and I see Bellatrix sneering, trying to hit me with the Cruciatus Curse.

"Hiding, little Mudblood?" she hisses and sends another purple jet towards me but misses. "So unlike Gryffindor – but I guess it's because of your filthy blood, Mud-"

I suddenly interrupt her, sending a stunning spell towards her which only scratches the hem of her robes.

_Damn_, and with that I flung on the ground and I run as quickly as my legs hold me towards an archway. I can hear Bellatrix hiss behind me, sending the torturing curse, but I duck in time and roll down, my head hitting the ground painfully. I moan in pain, but I force myself up and I crawl towards the arched pillar, hoping she'll just miraculously get tired of me.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Mudblood?" she screeches and I hear her boot clad footsteps and I start to panic. My hands are dirty and my jeans are torn as I clamber through. I'll never allow her to Crucio me ever, never in my whole life. I groan as I feel the material of my sweater smothering my throat and tickling my skin underneath it.

"You're bored now? Decided to make me – the Mudblood your new toy? Ha! Pathetic!" I shout at her, unable to hold my temper anymore. I want to infuriate her. I'm furious and I can feel my blood pumping hard in my veins. Gryffindor courage, I mutter to myself and swallow the lump in my throat. I can do this, she's just a bloody Death Eater.

_A bloody Death Eater who tortured you till you fainted._

_I can do this…I can…_

I grip my wand and I feel my palm sweaty. Tiny beads of perspiration already roll down my temples and my neck, but I brush them off. I need to concentrate now fully on her.

"How dare you!" I hear her shout and I duck just in time as the well known red jet of light bursts from her wand and hits the wall behind me. I hear her advance on me and suddenly, taking me unprepared, she hits me with a spell…

_Oh dear God! _I scream, painfully as I feel the Cruciatus curse ripping me apart – thousands of needles piercing my veins, my skin and my flesh seems to almost tear open. _Please stop, please…I promised! Oh god no! _and when I feel pain, I don't care about anything else around me. It's just me and this unbearable sensation. A useless match between the two of us, because I know who will win, but I don't give up and I try to shut my mouth just for the sake of not admitting pain; I can sense in the darkest corners of my mind that she knows it, and she smirks about it, enjoying my pain._ Please…_ I'm reduced to whimpers as she continues and I feel my arms and legs in weird angels and my face contorted with pain._ Stop…_ And she stops.

"Well now…" I close my eyes in relief and I see from the ground her black polished boots heading towards me. "Who is laughing now Mudblood?" She chuckles, a cold blooded chuckle which makes my skin crawl. "Cat got your tongue? I think you need to learn to pay respect to your superiors more, filth" and I feel her hand grabbing my hair and I grit my teeth in pain, before I look defiantly at her and I spit in her face.

"You'll never be my superior! I'm a witch and you're just a cold blooded murderer!"

That's it. I dared spit in the face of notorious Bellatrix Lestrange. I dread that there can be more painful curses than Crucio now as I see the look of pure hate and rage on her face. Her dark eyes sparkle with sinister fury and madness. Nevertheless, I want to push her to her limits. Now I sound masochistic. Sure, anything for the greater good. I almost giggle, but I hold my face blank.

"You filthy little Mudblood – you'll pay for that!" she quickly Scourgifies herself and throws me brutally on the ground to her feet. Then, I'm embraced again by the Cruciatus curse. I writhe on the ground at her feet, loathing my position. I have no control whatsoever over my body – I twist and trash in vain – and I hate this.

"That's it – you should be down, at my feet like any Mudblood. You're scum!" And she smirks as she sees my worn face, contorted with pain. I dig my nails in my palm, drawing blood. Red blood. I can almost get up in her face and shout that my blood is red, just like hers and I'm not filthy. But I know that would be just useless and silly. Not in a thousand years she's going to get rid of the Pureblood logics of hers. Now I scream, to my shame.

After what seems an hour for me, she stops and I try to scramble away but I only manage to support myself on my hands and knees. I pant and shiver as I look down and my hair falls like a halo, obscuring my view of her.

"Not so brave anymore, now?" her foot meet my side and I roll down, on my back, panting and clutching my poor stomach in pain.

_Burn in hell! _

Unknown to her that I still have my wand near me, just a meter away, I quickly falter, then hastily roll (wincing in pain) and with a trembling finger manage to grip it, my hand shaking with excitement. I feel safe again. Before she can react, I send a disarming spell to her and her wand falls meters away from her. I turn to her and see her features drawn with rage and she sneers.

"How dare you!"

"S-Stupefy!" I croak, surprised that I still have power to shout a spell.

But her wandless shield charm protects her and my spell is sent in another direction.

"Want to play, now?" she mocks me again and I raise my wand to her eye level. She's taller than me.

"Confringo! Engorgio! Impedimenta!" I continue to shout hexes after hexes at her, but she deflects them with a smirk on her face. I wish I would erase that stupid grin off her lips once and for all, and I start to panic when I see my hexes are of no use.

She laughs now. "We could play all night Mudblood, with these childish hexes! I'm surprised that you don't know better…as I've heard you're quite _bright_."

How dare she mock my intelligence! My head throbs painfully now and I can feel the surge of magic running through me. Taking advantage of her small recess, I shout "Incarcerous" and my lips curl into a satisfied grin as I see ropes emerging from my wand and wrapping themselves along her shocked figure. She trashes against them and when I see her muttering some incantations under her breath I realize I must act quickly or else she'll get away.

"Stupefy!" I cry at her again, but she already formed an invisible barrier using wandless magic. I swear in frustration and continue to send other hexes I know. Some affect her and pass the barrier and some not. I can see she's getting more and more frustrated under the ropes. I can see she's trying to fight the hex.

My happiness does not last long and just when the thought of running away and calling for help occurred to me, I'm sent flying behind and I crash against a wall. A wave of pain fills my back and I almost feel my bones cracking. I slid to the floor, unable to move because of the pain. _Damn you Bellatrix Lestrange_. I want to clutch my side and whimper in pain. _I just wish McGonagall would be here…she'd kick her sorry arse, or even Ron…_

"Silencio" she hisses and I see her just a meter away from her. To my great surprise and utter shock, she kneels down and looks at me in the eyes. I'm stunned and because of the spell I can't speak.

"Our play hasn't ended, Mudblood" she sneers at me and I feel my limbs weakening and weakening till I can't even lift my hands. Must be because of a curse…dark magic. But my gaze lays fixed on her, because I want to look at her in the eyes, like an equal.

I see a bony finger reaching out for me and I want to trash against the curse and shake my head, away from her, but the finger wraps itself along a curl of my hair and before I know it, I'm crudely lifted from the ground, hand in my hair and I'm thrown back, meters away. I grunt in pain at the impact with the hard stone.

_Move, get up! Do something!_

But I can't, because I feel my limbs like jelly.

A hot pain erupts in my back, and I bit my tongue. _Stop, stop, stop! _

My back arches in pain and now invisible whips seem to lash against my back. _Dark magic…what in Merlin's name…arghhh! _I cry out in pain, but I hear nothing. I'm still Silencio-ed. At least the pain isn't worse than the Cruciatus curse, but it definitely competes against it – my back stings terribly now, and I can feel a warm liquid drenching my sweater. _Oh god…I think I'm going to be sick._

"Beg for mercy Mudblood"

I shake my head desperately, recalling how I repeatedly asked her to stop and almost begged her. But I'm not going to do this again, never. _I'm not going to beg to you. I'd rather die, do you hear me?! _I look in her eyes, and shout at her 'never' in my mind.

And when her eyes darken more and a frown appears on her face, I know she heard me. I brace myself for what's going to happen and a second later, I can feel the same old needles penetrating my flesh. I jerk and trash on the ground, because this time the curse is stronger. _Good, I infuriated her. But I still don't want to die…but if that's for Harry…than let it be. _My hair sticks to my sweaty forehead and coppery taste fills my mouth. I don't know if that's coming from my bitten tongue or from my wet lips that are drenched in blood from the nose. My body has no control over my mind as it continues to twist in odd angles and my hands grip the cold stone in vain. I feel like a puppet whose strings are held by Bellatrix.

The silence curse has gone.

"Stop it!"

_There, I said it. But I didn't beg, it was more like a demand._

She stops the curse and glares down at me. "What for? Tired of our little game?"

I pant for breath and suddenly a whip lashes against my back again.

"I do not like talking to a wall, Mudblood."

_Oh for the love of Merlin…_ I gasp for breath. I rub my aching throat hurriedly and I return the glare, half blubbering.

"And I don't like being called Mudblood, but I guess that's out of the question for you, isn't it?" I croak and I'm terrified at my own voice, it's sounds so hoarse and shrilly.

"How dare you address me like that?!" she scowls at me, pointing her wand at the spot in front of my eyes. Her chest is heaving with fury and her nostrils are flared. Glad to see a Mudblood is causing this to a precious Pureblood. I nearly laugh, but I remain silent. _Where's my wand?_ I suddenly panic and I lower my gaze down, scanning the ground for my precious wand. Then, I see it, laying meters away on the spot I once slid from the wall. I shudder and forget that she's still able to read my mind.

"Oh looking for your wand, now, aren't you? Don't worry, you don't need that Mudblood, I'm having too much fun with you now."

She gives a loud, blood curling laugh and in that fraction of a second, I can hear shouts echoing near us. My heart immediately throbs in anticipation. _I need to distract her somehow. _

"Go to hell!"

_Oh no, she's fuming again, stupid Hermione, what have you done now?_

My eyes wide, I quickly duck before another Crucio hits me. I hold my arm on my head as pieces of wall smash into me and I gasp when I see ropes emerging from Bellatrix's wand. With the quickest move, I shift and roll with an agility I never knew I posses and I duck next to another archway.

The voices are getting nearer, I can hear them clearer already. But I don't know if they are Death Eaters' or of the Order's or even of anyone from the good side…what am I supposed to do?

_Just hide from Bellatrix and you'll be fine, Hermione. _I frantically scan the ground for my wand, to the spot where I knew it was…it's just a meter away from Bellatrix and I see her changing her view from me to the wand.

_No, no, no…look at me! Look at me! Don't accio the wand, please don't_. I begin to panic as the thought of Bellatrix snapping my wand in two crosses my mind. I have to do something.

"Lestrange!"

Her head snaps to my direction and she sends another curse. I duck and it hits the archway.

"Now I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you Mudblood. You don't deserve my treatment – I should give you to Greyback…oh yes I should" she says haughtily as she sees my face going pale. "the Longbottoms deserved it, they're Purebloods, but you? You're just filth, the mud under my shoes – "

I scowl and my fingers are drawn in a tight fist "Stop it! You're no better than me – you don't have any morals, you kill in cold blood, you've been to Azkaban! You _are_ the filth, not me and not any Muggle! And by what right do you torture me? I have done nothing to you!" _well…except when I polyjuiced into you…_

I want to scream more, yell in her face and grip her by the throat and watch her die, but her face contorts in such anger than I'm capable of just pressing my lips together. Her face is flushed, all her blood came to her cheeks adding some color to them. Her eyes seem just black pools bulging out of the sockets. I gulp, I have to admit, I'm quite petrified of her; Then, her gaunt features lighten as though elated by some sinister idea. I don't dare think about it… _no more pain…_

"Serpens Angina collum!"

All of a sudden, I feel the inner walls of my throat closing up.

_Oh Gods!_

Something cold clutches my throat or my neck.

My lips instantly part for breath and I gasp, but the air refuses to pass through my windpipe. My hands frantically stir and I try to grasp whichever it's suffocating me. I'm on my knees now and when my hands grip the cause of my  
asphyxiation, I'm completely mortified when I feel something slithery wrapped along my neck. Even without looking at it, I can tell it's some sort of hideous charmed snake.

_Damn you and your Dark magic!_

I'm completely out of breath and a pressure throbs in my body, screaming for air, for oxygen! My chest heaves hysterically as I try to inhale and inhale in vain.

"Feeling better now?" she whispers, coming closer to me and I can see her blurry form through the haziness which veils my poor eyes. I can feel my mind pressing to close, but I try to fight…_ fight! Don't let this cruel bitch get to you! _

"You don't mind the pretty snakes do you, Mudblood? I could have opted for thorns…but snakes are the proper creatures used by a true Pureblood." She hisses at me and smiles as she sees my useless attempts of getting the snakes off me. "Oh don't worry, you still have some time left before you die…it should make your pathetic death much more agonizing"

My fingers are soiled with the wetness of the snakes. _Please, show some mercy…_

I can no longer feel my arms, nor my legs. My hands are numb and my mind is too dizzy as well as my eyes. My throat is too dry. The corner of my lips twitch in agony and I draw blood when I stupidly bite my tongue.

The only thing I can feel is my tears falling down my cheeks and then running down my jaw and then on the snakes. I'm in ruins. How can a human being enjoy this? If this is only Bellatrix, then I don't even dare to think what lies in Voldemort's head.

_I'm sorry…Harry…Ron…for failing…_

My vision obscures and my eyes are enveloped in a blinding darkness which only little colourful spots spoil it. My ears are ringing and I can't hear anything – I can't hear Bellatrix's taunts, I can't hear the yells of the battle…I can't hear my frantic attempts of inhaling air.

I know I'm coming to an end.

_I'm sorry…_

I fall.

_At last._

Now I can finally escape her…Bellatrix – and be drawn into oblivion.

_But…_

But the slippery feeling of the reptiles is drifting away…too quickly.

_What the – _

I can hear something!

Something heavy…on the ground…footsteps…dull footsteps…getting nearer, till the buzz in my ears fades away.

And then…

"Aunt?"

The snakes are gone.

My eyes lids flutter in utter shock. My vision is hazy, but I can see a tall outline of a black cloaked figure standing a few safe meters away from me…from us. Exhilaration of still being alive fills my body and I can feel soft jolts of pain mixed with something else waking me up. I sob to my shame and cough heavily as I inhale and touch my throat.

_But wait…did the voice say 'aunt'?_

_Merlin's pants!_

My eyes widen in surprise as I slowly turn my head around to stare in the gray eyes of the ferret.

_How lovely for him to join us, maybe dear auntie will put him to practice his Crucio skills on me. _

My body still feels like jelly and my face is caked in dry and fresh tears and dirt from the ground. My hair obscures most of my face. I flex my fingers carefully and I touch the ground._ I'm alive. _

There's a pause in which I can examine Draco more; he seems a bit frightened with his trembling hand gripping his wand in front of him. His hair is ruffled and the hem of his black robe is torn. I've never thought of him as a killer or even Death Eater. He always seemed like a very tiresome boy who hides behind his daddy. Frankly, I've never cared much about him before. Besides, calling me names hasn't been that pleasurable for me. _Ignorance is bliss. _

He's frowning now as he looks either to me or his aunt; I bet he enjoys it, seeing 'Mudblood Granger' at his aunt's feet. His lower lip trembles as he holds my gaze.

I lift my chin defiantly in front of me (still being on the ground) and he sees that. His eyes change from the glint of fear, to anger and another feeling I cannot understand. Probably disgust, I say.

"Care to join me, nephew?" Bellatrix smirks and her voice is crackling with hysteria.

"I – I" he stutters and I almost sigh in relief. He can't Crucio a thing this ferret and killing…definitely not.

"Don't be a wimp, Draco." The tone of her voice is irritated and I shudder. I must get my wand back. Perhaps she'll Crucio his arse and forget about me.

"You've always complained about her, I know you did. Now it's your chance!" she grins at him, her dark eyes gleaming with excitement.

I see him slowly nod; _oh no_. I watch in utter surprise and curiosity as he slowly lifts his wand, points it at me and then gulps. _I was right then…_. But I've never thought I would find my end at the hands of the ferret. How ironic, he always talked about my death and now he'll be the one who will bring it to me.

Then, he continues to stare at me, like I'm some kind of peculiar animal in a zoo. I feel his eyes searching my face, and almost penetrating my mind. I refuse to look back though, and I glare back at him, half in pleading him to stop and half in curiosity. _Come on Malfoy, you're not a killer. Petty revenge won't do. There is a war raging here, make up your mind. Come on, Malfoy…ferret…come on Draco. _

As I ponder and plead in my mind, I suddenly see his face contorted with pain right after I've said his name in my mind. _Oh no_. His nostrils flare and before I can do anything else, I feel myself pushed meters away from them and I hear him shout a Stunning charm.

_Merlin's beard!_

I'm not stunned, I'm just laying under utter confusion meters away, watching as Bellatrix falls to the ground.

_He just Stupefied his own aunt!_

So ferret's got a conscience after all.

"Accio wand!" he cries and my wand sweeps at his outstretched palm. I shudder; perhaps he'll kill me after all. But I still don't understand why he Stunned his own aunt. A second later, my shaky hand catches my wand. I cannot describe how glad and safe I feel now, with the wooden length clutched tight in my hand. I close my eyes and exhale.

_Thank you._

I still can't say anything. There's too much going on and I don't even have the strength to get up. I just say what I think any decent human being would say:

"T-Thank you" I whisper and look at his horrified face. I think he himself doesn't believe what he just did.

His eyes find mine and we stare at each other; My mouth is still agape in confusion. He hates me, loathes me, I know he does. Then why did he save me? Why? _Why?_ I'm the filthy little Mudblood that slapped him in our third year and whom he looks at in disgust. I fear that if I'll ask him this he'll regret it even more. I want him to feel something good in his life for once; that he saved a life. He saved me. _A filthy little Mudblood._

"Granger" he states and I get up abruptly; my legs are wobbly and weak because of the curse, but I clutch the walls with my fingers and use them to support my body.

"Don't tell anyone." His voice is pleading and I look at him; his whole face is contorted with shame and guilt, and I suddenly feel the slightest feeling of pity for him.

I nod and I begin to fidget nervously with the hem of my sleeve.

"Don't worry, I won't. Thank you Malfoy"

"It's Draco."

I stare at him.

"Draco." I say and it feels rather strange, but nevertheless I'm on my feet now and ready to fight again. With a hand I dust the dirt covering my sweater and I look down to see my jeans torn. I sigh, but I don't bother to cast a fixing charm on them; this makes me more like a fighter.

"I-I" he starts and tries to loosen his collar. He then fixes me with a stern glance. "I just want you to know that when I saw what my aunt was doing to you, I knew I couldn't let her. It was too…much." He pauses and his shoulders slump, "After all she did to you back at the manor… I'm pathetic" he sighs, "To be honest, I shouldn't care about you, but I don't really care about the _others_ as well…you know what I mean by 'others', Granger." He pauses and swallows hard, and I let him continue. "I hoped I hid you well, but Bellatrix still got you despite of the charms I've - " he stops suddenly, reddening at the realization of his confession.

_Hid me?_

I take a step forward, clutching my sides. "What are you talking about…by hiding me?"

"You figure it out, idiot" he sneers, but his sneer isn't one of disgust or anger, but more of mockery.

I snort, but decide to push him farther on. "Well, if you're so witty Malfoy, then why don't you just tell me?" I limp forward, till just one meter separates us.

"I thought you're the brightest witch of your age, Granger. Apparently I was mistaken"

_Oh please. _

I feel the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse settling upon me; I close my eyes and try to breathe calmly till the row of pain subdues.

I'm too tired to play games of truth with him. I must find Harry and Ron and he needs to get out of here. There will be time for this later…if we survive…hopefully.

"Fine Malfoy, but this is not my final word" I stare at him and he looks at me strangely, with a glow in his eyes I've never seen before. It's so odd, I've never seen Malfoy looking at me with other regards beside loathe, disgust of anger. My thoughts circle in confusion and I feel weird under his gaze. Instead, I turn to my jeans, pretending to examine them.

A minute passes. Two more. One more.

I can still feel his gaze on me, and I wonder what's he thinking. I don't even know why I'm not leaving. My feet seem glued to the ground and I'm still drained from the torturing session with Bellatrix.

Then, his oddly calm voice, devoid of any particular nasty feeling shakes me:

"Would you just go, Granger? She can wake up any bloody second" Turning away from my crumpled jeans, I glance at him and nod; he's right, I should go. _But I don't really want to…_

"Fine." I say and head towards the corridor where he came from. When I reach him, I stop and look at him square in the face. His features are pale and he has purple rings under his eyes. I've never been so close to him, ever since I've slapped him back in third year.

"I hope that with this, you chose your side right, _Draco_"

I said his name for the second time.

It feels rather peculiar.

He seems stunned but he quickly regains composure. To my surprise he says nothing, just continues to stare at me and I suddenly feel small under his eyes. I don't even want to ask him what he'll do with Bellatrix. I just hope she won't find him to take revenge on him. I shudder at that thought.

I turn around, sparing him a second glance, and before he can say anything else, I'm gone within a whoosh of robes.

--

* * *

'Serpens' comes from snakes. 'Angina' refers to a painful constriction or tightness somewhere in the body and 'Collum' is the neck. I've studied only a year of Latin two or three years ago and forgot 99 of it, so bare with me my mistakes regarding this matter in this invented spell of mine.

Draco can perform Occlumency – so that's why he heard Hermione saying his name in her mind. And it obviously bewildered him. There are some hints of this pairing – because Draco hid Hermione in that corridor, hoping she won't be found (but it was rather foolish because he should have put her in a closet or something) but he got too coward in the end and left her there.

I hope for reviews and I'm gladly open for constructive criticism as well. Hope you've enjoyed it. (:


End file.
